5 Things That Never Happened to Rafik Rousseau
by Ace Bullets
Summary: At last, Raf's installment has commenced. This will be five things that never happened to Rafik 'Raf' Rousseau, for better or worse. Rated 'T' just in case things get violent in later chapters.


**A/N: Here's the start of Raf's 'Five Things' series. I was sorely tempted to use the names of real celebs for this one, but decided against it. You're not meant to recognize the names of the 'celebrities' in this story, because I made them up. Anyway, please enjoy the first installment of things that never happened to Team One's latest rookie. This was partially inspired by 'A Day in the Life', but hopefully with a much more positive outcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Things That Never Happened to Rafik Rousseau<strong>

_**Gifted**_

* * *

><p>The concert hall was packed for the awards ceremony, and fans that were lucky enough to have secured seating in the balcony sections were noisily making their presence known.<p>

Rafik Rousseau sat near the front of the stage, surrounded by his parents, his agent and his producer. As the festivities rolled merrily on as the evening progressed, Raf soaked up the atmosphere and meditated on all the hard work, blood, sweat and tears that it had taken to reach this point.

The red carpet walk had been too much for words. Newshounds and excited admirers alike snapped his picture countless times, many of them calling out to him for his attention.

_Omigod, it's him!_

_We love you, Raf!_

_You rock, man!_

_You're the best, Raf!_

_Raf! Raf! Over here! _

It was all a brand-new experience for him, and he delighted in it. Raf was all smiles for those picture-takers, ever magnanimous and friendly. He never wanted to be one of those recording artists who appeared to be snobby and conceited.

"Nervous?" his agent asked him during one of the breaks between musical performances.

"Nah," Raf answered immediately with a squint of an eye and a shrug of a shoulder. "Well… maybe a little!"

"Good man!" he replied with a grin. "Nerves are good. Keeps you on your toes."

Mrs. Rousseau, who sat on her son's right, put a hand over his. "I'm so proud of you," she beamed. "Even if you don't win tonight, I'm just bursting with pride right now!"

"Thanks, mom," he said warmly, matching her smile with a bright one of his own.

"When are they going to get to your category?" Mr. Rousseau asked Raf, leaning over and looking past his wife.

"It's next," he answered and felt a chill of the good sort tickle his spine.

Sure enough, the ceremony emcee took center stage a moment later at the podium, to the coordinated applause of the crowds.

"What a night we've been having so far; a night where we celebrate and honour the very best this country has to offer in music," the host enthused. "… And speaking of music… they say that music hath charms to sooth the savage beast… well, I think I just saw that beast, Grady Olsen, passed out in the middle of the ring during his UFC match…"

Polite laughter trickled through the audience at the emcee's lame attempt at a joke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, moving along with tonight's latest award, allow me to introduce our next pair of presenters…"

Raf sucked in a breath and listened and watched as two veteran talents in the music business received a worthy welcome as they took the stage.

Marilee Tailor and Geoff Jefferson smiled and waved to the audience from behind the podium. The orchestrated music died down, and the pair began their scripted monologue.

"The next award brings back memories for me, Marilee," Jefferson quipped to his co-presenter.

"It does for me, too, Geoff," she replied. "After all, I'm the one who beat you the year we were both nominated in this category!"

Chuckles rippled through the audience at the gentle ribbing.

"And we've still managed to remain friends," Geoff continued with a gracious smile.

"Which I hope is the case for this year's group of nominees, all of whom are extremely talented and equally worthy," Marilee spoke as she read her lines from the TelePrompTer.

Geoff picked up where Marilee left off: "In no particular order, the nominees for this year's award for Best New Solo Artist are…"

Raf awaited his name, and gave a reserved smile as he heard it, knowing the cameras were focused on him for that moment.

He tried not to let it go to his head, but he thought that out of all the names called, his received the loudest and most prolonged cheers of adulation from the fans in the building.

At the end of the list of the nominees, Marilee took a deep breath and flapped the envelope with the winner's name.

"And the award goes to…" she stated, extending the wait by taking her time to open the envelope.

Geoff appeared to be impatient with her and playfully gave her some assistance with the task.

Finally, they were able to read the name, and both announced: "Rafik Rousseau!"

A roar of appreciation and approval went up from the crowd. Raf, overjoyed, stood up and could not suppress the grin that was spreading across his face. His mother kissed his cheek, and he returned it, unabashed. His agent and producer gave his hands a hearty, vigorous shake, and his father enveloped him in a massive bear-hug, complete with enthusiastic slaps to the back.

Disentangling himself from them all, Raf strode up the aisle and ascended the steps quickly to collect the statuette in his honour.

Marilee kissed him demurely on the cheek, and Geoff gave him a very gentlemanly shake before the two presenters moved aside to allow Raf to make his acceptance speech.

"Oh, wow," he breathed, as he looked out onto the crowds. More shouts and cheers rang out, as well as another _I love you, Raf!_ To which he cheekily replied, "I love you, too!"

He took a second or two to collect his wits, and admired his award briefly before speaking.

"Uh… I want to thank my mom and dad, who were able to be here with me tonight. You guys, I love you, and I wouldn't be here without you. Thanks for believing in me and supporting me. My agent, Boyd Landis and my producer, Tommy McInnis, without you guys, I'd still be singing in dives and dirty underground clubs… thank you…"

More applause from the audience broke out as the cameras focused on Raf's parents and on Landis and McInnis.

"I'm just so grateful for my God-given talent," Raf continued, "and for the people that were placed in my life to get me to where I am today… I- I want to dedicate this award to a very special person… A very _gifted_ person_, _who taught me everything I know about music and encouraged me to pursue my dreams…"

A hush fell over the crowd as Raf seemed to become visibly emotional.

"Mr. Bryant, I know you're no longer with us… and I know I'll never be as gifted as you were, and you might not have 'made it big'," Raf said, holding back tears, "but as a teacher, you were able to share your gifts with countless people throughout your career. You recognized the giftedness in individuals, no matter the size of gift or talent that individual possessed. You made a difference, Mr. Bryant… This one's for you."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
